yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
"Garden" Engi Threepiece
This is the younger of the Threepiece sisters. "Garden" Engi Threepiece is a dream demon who requires a vessel to access the real world. She wants to avenge her older sister, who was tricked into going to the real world and ended up being killed there. Engi thus asked Yui's help. Appearance Engi Threepiece has a unique style. She has gray-white hair that goes down to about her shoulders. Her eyes have pupils in the shape of a triangle, the same as her sister and is the same dark pink color. She also has a pair of angelic wings attached to the back of her neck, in the same color as her hair. She wears a gown with silver coloring on the bodice, a belt of white roses is tied around the waist area of her dress. The skirt of her gown is dark-blue with ebony colored fur adorning the hem. She also wears a furry collar around her neck, separated by her gown. Personality Engi wants to punish the Dream Demons that may have killed her elder sister, Patty, who she loved very much and blames herself for her elder sister's death. She is also very brave and proud. She is an avenger who does not hesitate when pursuing her goals, however, she does not want to get humans involved in her battles as shown when she told Yumeji to take cover whilst she was about to battle Merry. History She is a Dream Demon that lived with her elder sister, Patti, in the Dreamworld. She was happy there, but one day, her sister told her that she wanted to go to the Real World, to Reality. Engi didn't agree with her, but Patti traveled to the Real World anyways. Engi was very worried about her sister's fate. One day, Patty was murdered by "Pharos" Hercules. Since then, Engi's ambition has become one of vengeance. To remain in reality, she shares a body with Yui. Plot Powers & Abilities Engi has a unique style of fighting. She's an expert with the sword. Her sword can fire lightning bullets with massive destructive power, at a long distance. She can also multiply her swords and launch them towards her enemies to trap them. Weapons The Violet Flash of Moonlight, Sannasubi Engi's double edged sword that has and eggplant tassel on the pommel with a large flower as the cross-guard. She can create multiple of them that have no tassel as long as there is moonlight. Nature's Violet Flash, Rokuzato A katana sword cane that once belonged to her sister Patti. She gained it when Hercules failed to use Patti's effigy to attack the group. Attacks * Sannasubi, Fifteen Nights: Creates 15 Sannasubi swords in mid-air. She can launch them as projectiles and/or wield two of them in conjunction. Daydream Engi's "yard" is an open meadow with a few rocks, trees and a shrine scattered about with a moon overhead. In her Daydream, as long as there is moonlight, she can create more Sannasubi. Relationships "Garden" Patti Threepiece Engi's older sister. Yui Konagi She has a deep bond with Yui, the girl that shares her body with Engi. For Engi, Yui reminds her of Patti and establishes a sibling-like relationship with her. Quotes "The more you put your heart into things, the bigger the loss becomes for you." Trivia * Her concept is based on the main three pieces that could be dreamed in a hatsuyume while her sister Patti is based on the latter three pieces. ** 1. Mt. Fuji (一富士; Ichi-Fuji): Mt. Fuji is "the highest/高 and biggest/大" mountain in Japan. Triangles often represent mountains in map keys and/or legends; triangles are found on her gloves.* ** 2. Hawk (二鷹; Ni-Taka): Hawks surely "seize/掴み取る"what they want. Her hair is in the shape of wings. ** 3. Eggplant (三茄子; San-Nasubi): Nasu (eggplant) is the same pronunciation with nasu (成す）which means "accomplish" in Japanese. Her personal swords are named "Sannasubi". The tassel on her main sword is an eggplant. The flowers on the sword hilts are Solanaceae (nightshades), the same plant family which the eggplant is in. Category:Female Category:Dream Demon Category:Characters